Cissy Jones
Cissy Jones is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney The Owl House (2020) - Lilith (ep5) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018) - Female Announcer, Knockout Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2018) - Horobi *Naruto: Shippūden (2018-2019) - Kaguya Otsutsuki Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *DC's Legends of Tomorrow (2017) - Dominator Queen (ep37) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Omniscient (2020) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Law & Order: Legacies (2011-2012) - Christina Mullins (ep1), Judge (ep3), Jury Foreperson (ep2) 'Video Games' *Adrift (2016) - Alex Oshima, Elizabeth Hudson *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - MiMi, Pride Trooper *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition: Siege of Dragonspear (2016) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Nora Fries *Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII (2018) - Oracle *Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled (2019) - Additional Voices *Darksiders III (2018) - Fury, Human, Swarm of Children, Young Girl *Days Gone (2019) - Additional Voices *Death Stranding (2019) - The Chiral Artist's Mother, The Doctor *Destiny 2 (2017) - Sloane *Destiny 2: Forsaken (2018) - Sloane *Dishonored: Death of the Outsider (2017) - Middle Class Citizens *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Middle Class Citizens *Eliza (2019) - Maya *Fallout 4 (2015) - Doctor Duff, Doctor Patricia *Farpoint (2017) - Cass *Firewatch (2016) - Delilah *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers 20th Anniversary Edition (2014) - Grace Nakimura, Madame Lorelei, Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Furahni, White Teeth Shaman, Additional Voices *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Business Casual Female Ped. 3, Hooker Female Ped. 2, Outdoorsy Female Ped. 1 *Knack II (2017) - Additional Voices *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Life Is Strange (2015) - Joyce Price *Moebius: Empire Rising (2014) - Dominique Freyre *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Humans *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Remnant: From the Ashes (2019) - Ellen Ford, Player Voice *Rift (2011) - Queen Miela, Shyla Starhearth, Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (2018) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Additional Voices *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order (2019) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead (2012) - Brie, Jolene, Katjaa *The Walking Dead: Michonne: A Telltale Miniseries (2016) - Norma, Vanessa (ep2) *The Walking Dead: Season Two: A Telltale Games Series (2014) - Shel (ep3) *The Wolf Among Us: A Telltale Games Series (2014) - Kelsey (ep2) *Where the Water Tastes Like Wine (2018) - Bertha *WildStar (2014) - Granok Female, Torine Sisterhood *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2: War of the Chosen (2017) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Kaguya Otsutsuki Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (55) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 2011-2020. Category:American Voice Actors